plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plant Food
:For other uses, see Plant Food (Plants vs. Zombies Online). Plant Food is an item in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online that gives plants more powerful effects. It is obtained by killing glowing green zombies, planting on Power Tiles in Kung-Fu World, breaking tombstones with a Plant Food symbol in Dark Ages, spending 1,000 coins to get one, or planting a Power Lily (which must be purchased with real-life money to unlock). The player can carry three at a time at first, but an upgrade obtained in Ancient Egypt can increase this to four at a time; it can then be increased to five at a time via an in-app purchase. The player's current amount of Plant Food is represented by the lights on a bar at the bottom of the screen. Note that the effect is temporary for most plants, and plants will then return to their normal forms. (the exceptions include the effects to Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Pea-nut, Torchwood, Sun Bean, Infi-nut, and Hypno-shroom, which change appearance, and anything which duplicates, such as Potato Mine, Chili Bean, Lily Pad, White Radish, or their imitated forms). If a plant on a Power Tile is given Plant Food, other plants on the same type of tile will receive the boost too despite not being given Plant Food itself. This only occurs naturally in Far Future, but with Tile Turnip, this can be achieved in any world. Another function of Plant Food is its ability to speed up the recharging of seed packets - when a Plant Food is dragged on top of a seed packet that is still recharging, it instantly becomes available for use. This can be especially useful for obtaining essential plants in emergency situations, such as instants, overcoming their (very) slow recharge. This ability is only unlocked after beating Wild West - Day 20. These listed plants do not have a Plant Food effect because they are single and instant-use plants: *Grave Buster *Power Lily *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Blover *E.M.Peach *Tile Turnip *Coffee Bean *Hurrikale *Hot Potato Effects vi:Plant Food Gallery Trivia *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Plant Food is a bean instead of a leaf. When Kung-Fu World was released, The leaf icon appeared as an energy mechanism image. This energy mechanism was removed in the 1.2.0 update. *Plant Food somewhat resembles an atom, but with no protons, neutrons, or electrons. *When Plant Food is used on a damaged plant, it is restored to full health. This includes non-defensive plants. *There is no reward to save Plant Food after the level ends, except in Endless Zones, in which the saved Plant Food can be used in next level. *While the plants are shining (using Plant Food), nothing can destroy them, to the point where they are immune to shovels. *If the player digs up a Chili Bean or Potato Mine that was created via Plant Food, sun will not be given if they have Shovel Boost Upgrades. **This may be because the player did not plant the extra Potato Mines or Chili Beans, because the Potato Mine or Chili Bean that was fed with Plant Food was the ones who created the extra. **Lily Pads created by Plant food will give sun when shovelled, if the player has at least one of the Shovel Boost upgrades, unlike Potato Mines and Chili Beans. *** Because of this, using a Boosted Lily Pad in Last Stand levels basically gives you unlimited as long as you keep digging them up. However, this can only be done in Big Wave Beach. *In Dark Ages - Night 20's dialogue, Dr. Zomboss said that Plant Food is made out of zombies. Penny later proved that Plant Food is not made of zombies. *In the 2.7 update, Plant Food may not work properly, but rather use the Instant Recharge ability, which is otherwise unusable. This glitch was fixed in 2.8.3 version (2.9.1 on Android devices). Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt